


【GGAD】Cassandra

by Coppella



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppella/pseuds/Coppella
Summary: “有时候白天走路比夜晚更加可怕，教授。”盖勒特耸了耸肩。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【GGAD】Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> 三强杯pa年下师生文学，很俗气的自证预言梗

00

甚至在阿芒多·迪佩特校长抓住那张羊皮纸之前，阿不思就已经知道结果会是什么了。

说真的，这还有什么值得期待的吗？阿不思·邓布利多向后靠在教员长桌的高背椅上，一支细小的金茶匙在指尖旋转。他和此时礼堂里就座的所有人---几乎所有人---一样，注视着礼堂中央那只黑丝绒垫上的木头杯子。火焰在古老的契约魔法作用下不安地跃动，蹿起的蓝白火苗迸裂出细小星芒。几千根熄灭的蜡烛沉默地悬在暮色中，任由杯中火舌在光滑地面上印下深浓的变幻阴影。紧接着火焰腾的蹿起，在空中划出灼眼的白光，又变深为火星四溅的红。一小张羊皮纸裹着烟气和灰烬从火苗上打着旋飞出，晃晃悠悠地落进霍格沃茨校长戴满了各色戒指的手里。

阿不思眨了下眼。即使在这万众屏息的时刻，他依然能感受到那道目光如影随形地黏在自己身上。他努力不让自己露出任何不自然的神色，端起杯子喝了口南瓜汁。金属的高脚杯碰到桌面时发出咚一声脆响，在一片寂静中显得比平时刺耳许多。

“德姆斯特朗的勇士，”迪佩特校长宣布。“盖勒特·格林德沃！”

这个名字仿佛一个掉进泥潭的炸响咒---抑或是一个落入火龙幼崽窝里的爆竹，在礼堂里激起了经久不衰的声浪。由目光，心跳与屏住的呼吸织成的，覆盖整个大厅的黏密蛛网被瞬间扯破，德姆斯特朗桌边的欢呼，尖叫与疯狂的鼓掌声震得杯子里的南瓜汁微微晃动，而来自其他两所学校的则更多是低声议论的嗡嗡声与飞快地转头偷看，阿不思看见拉文克劳桌边一个女生揪紧胸口的长袍。“那可是盖勒特·格林德沃啊！”他听见年轻女孩用一种充满梦幻的语气向同伴说，一边不住地往德姆斯特朗那边张望。“你们看到他的眼睛了吗？传说有一些异瞳者能通晓过去未来......”

迪佩特校长将羊皮纸放进口袋里，在一个幅度微小的转头间同阿不思飞快交换了一次目光。尽管看不到什么未来，但阿不思还是毫无疑问地读出了校长此时绝不是在为德姆斯特朗高兴。他揉了揉眉心，终于将目光投向了礼堂左侧斯莱特林的长桌，看向那道让他整场晚宴都不大自在的视线的来源。

毫无疑问，被围在人群中心的男生姿势甚至是放松而随意的---很奇怪，尽管明知道对方不过十八九岁，阿不思还是觉得很难用孩子这个词称呼他。不同于德姆斯特朗传统的毛皮斗篷，他入乡随俗地穿了件没什么装饰的黑色长袍，只是在胸口别了银色校徽，一头浅金发在幽暗的火光中更接近于暗银色,双腿架在一侧的长凳上，手里端着个高脚杯。看到自己的名字出现在火焰杯里似乎并没给他带来什么特别情绪，只是偏了偏头，微笑着拍了一下身边拥趸者的肩膀，一边随手冲前方火焰杯的方向举杯致意。

但阿不思·邓布利多看得清楚。透过十月傍晚的昏暗暮色，透过木头杯子里跃动的蓝白火焰，透过礼堂里的烟气，沸腾人声与此消彼长的阴影，金发青年的眼神锋利而不加掩饰地从他脸上掠过，视线相触时几乎有种让他汗毛立起的实感。阿不思看到他玩笑一般做了个小小的“砰”的口型，看到他手里的葡萄酒杯蹿起转瞬即逝的金红火苗，那点微光幽灵一般闪烁在他指尖，随即便只剩下了缠绕的烟气，沿着水晶杯光滑的表面散逸开去。他不自觉地捏紧了那把茶匙。

“你看，我总会赢的，阿不思。”阿不思·邓布利多听见盖勒特·格林德沃在他脑海里这么说。

01

幽灵船扬帆出水时，甲板上的盖勒特眯起了眼睛。

巨大的四桅帆船有如自湖底浮游而出的巨鲸，潮湿木板上的古老魔咒维系着她的骨架，缆绳，桅杆与鼓起的深红船帆化作她的巨口与鲸须。她破水而出时的轰鸣在广阔湖面上回响，扬起的水波与光雾是她在夕阳下金红的吐息。盖勒特·格林德沃站在右舷的前方，左眼被突如其来的光明刺痛。滚烫的晚霞散在漫天泼洒的水珠里，在碰到发梢之前的一刻被他身边环绕的风墙卷走，留下烧灼过视野的炽烈火光。一片金红中他看到山峰与高桥的剪影，看到森林瑟瑟摇摆的，深黑的树梢。他看到高坡上的城堡，三座高塔有如点燃的火炬擎起西斜的日光。他也看到飞马拉动的金色马车逆着斜阳而来，远处湖岸边则聚集着霍格沃茨的欢迎队列---在他被阳光灼伤的视野里不过是一群小小的黑点，倒影被流金一般的波光熔化。

霍格沃茨---传说中欧洲最古老的魔法学校矗立在他面前。他的右眼同时也看到金红，火焰从石砖与高窗中爆裂，飞溅的玻璃碎片有如漫天水珠，魔杖尖上的红光划破长空，鸟儿拖着它长长的尾羽掠过天际。幻象转瞬即逝，恍如被强光闪过时一瞬间的眼花，他再眨眼时便已经只留下黑湖上的落日，像是沉入了无边际的鲜血之中。又来这一套。盖勒特脚尖一勾，血红长袍像是鸟类双翼一般被湿润的风吹起。他跳上了尚在剧烈摇晃的船舷坐着，木围栏发出了不堪重负的咯吱响声。

“你一定能被火焰杯选中的对吗？”出发前很多狂热的孩子这么问过他。“德姆斯特朗的勇士除了你还能是谁呢？六个世纪以来的第一个三强杯将会属于德姆斯特朗，属于你，盖勒特---”

但是他要一个金灿灿的杯子有什么用呢？盖勒特在指尖旋转着魔杖，看着细小的红色火花从杖尖落进颤抖的波浪中。说真的，就连这比赛本身他也看不出来丝毫意义---那些蠢货愿意在一场学生之间的过家家比赛里送掉命，能证明的只是他们已经愚蠢到没有活更久的意义。而更荒唐的是，这场让蠢货们前仆后继的游戏奖励却仅仅只是金子与荣誉---如果这还能算上一样的东西的话---而已......

但他还是来了，允许自己成为这可笑比赛中的参与者之一，为了某些金杯子之外的可能性。为了一个名字，一张被他贴在笔记本上的照片---

帆船在波浪的推挤间逐渐靠岸，他的同伴们从船舱里鱼贯而出，议论纷纷地打量着霍格沃茨的恢弘古堡。盖勒特依然没有从甲板上下来的打算。他把魔杖夹在耳后，居高临下地看着木板在岸边自动搭起浮桥，身材矮胖的霍格沃茨校长走上前来，同德姆斯特朗校长握手，他的身后则站着霍格沃茨的教员与学生们。那些孩子一个个裹在快到脚背的黑长袍里，戴着花里胡哨的条纹围巾，伸着脑袋冲船上打量---不知怎么的显得比德姆斯特朗的低年级生更稚嫩许多。但盖勒特关心的不是他们......他故意慢慢扫视着人群，但其实这根本没必要---不可能有人会注意不到那一头红色长发的。

所以那就是他了。盖勒特几乎是愉悦地放松嘴角，双腿在空中晃荡。红发的主人身材瘦高，鹰钩鼻上架着一双金丝眼镜，站在教员的队伍里显得年轻得过分。赤褐色的蓬松卷发被他散在肩上，在夕阳下有如凝固的火焰，顺着黑色滚银边的长袍流下来。隔着这段距离，盖勒特看不清他眼睛的颜色---对方看起来对德姆斯特朗人没有多大兴趣，一直心不在焉地拨弄着眼镜的镜架。但盖勒特确定他注意到自己了，出于某种令人脊柱发寒的狂热直觉。是蓝色的吧---如果巧克力蛙卡片没画错的话。他饶有兴致地想。

哦是的，这将是他能在这场无聊比赛中得到的最好奖励。点燃的夜风掀起沸腾的波光，横隔在他们之间的人群在光与热中凝为黑色剪影，而盖勒特冲年轻教授微笑着。落日遥遥沉在他的肩头，余烬从阿不思·邓布利多的发梢滑下。

03

“邓布利多教授。”

阿不思假装没听见。他胳膊底下夹着一摞五年级学生的周末论文，脚步匆匆地走上城堡三楼的阶梯---同时希望这楼梯这会能发一下疯，把坐在扶手顶端的年轻人给转到城堡对面去。但是霍格沃茨的楼梯今天让他失望了，因为盖勒特·格林德沃还好好地在三楼等他，魔杖夹在耳朵后头，在阿不思踏上最后一阶楼梯时优雅地从他的扶手上跳了下来，彬彬有礼地又叫了一声：“下午好，邓布利多教授。”

“格林德沃先生。”阿不思不得已停下脚步，冲对方点了点头。“我猜贵校校长一定没在第一个项目上给予他的选手太大压力，是吗？”

“啊，我相信组委会会努力让所有项目都看起来有挑战性的。”金发的年轻人语气轻快地回答，似乎没听出来他言外的拒绝之意。在阿不思沿着走廊走向教工休息室的时候，他也跟了上去，不远不近地走在他身后。“至于学校间的竞争，我相信三强杯举办的主旨一向为了促进年轻巫师的---以及不同魔法教育体系间的---交流与互相学习。如果霍格沃茨的优秀选手能在第一个项目上表现得比我好，我也不会太惊讶的......”

“三强杯的项目对于成年巫师而言都是有生命危险的。”阿不思不赞同道，边走边整理着那一摞羊皮纸。走廊上三五成群的学生纷纷向他问好，又在他们经过之后用好奇的眼光打量这个组合。盖勒特看起来毫不在意这些眼神和窃窃私语，甚至对一些人报以礼貌的点头微笑。何止是不在意，阿不思想，目光与关注简直像是他天生的养料，滋养隐藏在这年轻人温和英俊外表之下的锋利的疯狂。事实上如果有人能在这么一场赌命的比赛中赢了他，阿不思自己都会觉得惊讶的。“我认为你现在更该专注于比赛计划的制定以及多方面的魔咒练习，哪怕是去图书馆查些资料也比在走廊上游荡要强。实际上如果你想找人聊聊的话，贵校校长可能是更好的选择。你知道出于荣誉心和比赛公平性的考虑，我是很难能给你提供什么帮助的......”

“魔杖是巫师身体的一部分，而咒语则是包含在这一部分血肉中的本能反应。你不会需要去练习脉搏，呼吸，血流的速度的，邓布利多教授。如果针刺我一下能让我缩回手，那么我也知道该怎么将巨怪变成岩石。”盖勒特耸了耸肩。每当他在刻意之下流露出本性中这一星半点的傲慢时，阿不思都会觉得有种寒意蹿上脊背。“而且我不是来寻求帮助的。您和尼可·勒梅先生在欧洲炼金术士大会上所展示的成果十分惊人，如果您有兴趣详细解释一下的话，我会很荣幸的。”他跟着阿不思在办公室门口停步，在阿不思回头打量时露出一个可以说是无辜的笑容。“交流与学习，记得吗？

盖勒特·格林德沃对他超乎寻常的兴趣已经持续了一段时间了。阿不思请他在高背椅上坐下，给他倒了杯南瓜汁，从羊皮纸堆里翻出几篇论文来，一边自己心不在焉地拿羽毛笔在学生作业上画圈。盖勒特阅读的速度相当快，对于大部分文字都是一扫而过。他的才华与人格魅力一样都是毋庸置疑的---阿不思早在这一届三强杯之前就对此有所耳闻了。古老纯血家族的末裔，难得一遇的年轻天才，偏执且狂热的古老魔法追寻者---这些标签很难让一个人不引人注目，也很难让一个人看起来不危险。尽管德姆斯特朗对于某些不恰当研究的容忍度在整个魔法界都是出名的，但阿不思还是听说在对待盖勒特·格林德沃的问题上甚至连教员们都产生了分歧。有些人相信这个年轻人会是欧洲巫师界的希望，有些人则觉得越早让他收拾东西滚蛋越好。但这不妨碍格林德沃在学生中收获了极高的关注与支持。“德姆斯特朗还没开除他简直是个奇迹。你知道有些年轻人甚至把他当作领袖来崇拜，阿不思，这简直疯了。”迪佩特校长在宴会后忧心忡忡地说,把写着格林德沃名字的那张羊皮纸在手心团来团去。阿不思不得不同意他前半句，对于后半句则不置可否。因为他亲眼见识过了盖勒特是如何施展他的人格魅力的。

除去那些含义不明的目光，微笑，走廊里次数多到过分的偶遇与随之而来的问候之外，他实际意义上第一次和盖勒特·格林德沃接触是在火焰杯选拔的一周后，三年级的黑魔法防御术教室里。那堂课的主要内容是对付博格特。阿不思走进教室时便注意到了后排的不速之客。金发青年坐在最后排的课桌上，双腿搭在前面的椅背上，在看到他时愉快地眯起了眼睛。“邓布利多教授。”

“早上好，年轻的格兰芬多们，以及早上好，格林德沃先生。”阿不思相信他没让表情透露出自己的情绪。他冲对方微微点了下头，一边让悬空漂浮的一只箱子落在讲台边。“各位，对于我们这堂课的内容，我需要请你们站起来挪到教室两边去。别忘了放好你们的课本，你们的父母应该不会想再付给---”他看了一眼书皮封面：“这位作者先生一笔版税的。”学生们一个个站了起来，椅子在石砖地上发出刺耳的刮擦声。阿不思注意到比起博格特，他们对教室后排的那位金发年轻人似乎更感兴趣。他冲教室后方扬了扬下巴，桌椅们便无声地飘了过去---除了格林德沃正坐在上面的那一张。“至于今天除了博格特之外的另一位客人，我猜德姆斯特朗的勇士先生应该有比旁听一节三年级课程之外更重要的事情做？”

“事实上，我一直认为霍格沃茨的课程体系十分迷人。”格林德沃对于他话里的讽刺显得丝毫不介意，微笑着回答。“我已经向两位校长请求了旁听课程的许可。如果能帮上教授您什么忙的话，我会很高兴待在这里的。”

没错，黑魔法防御术对于德姆斯特朗人---尤其是对于一个众所周知的危险咒语爱好者---来说可真是一门迷人的课程。你对这门课最大的帮助也许就是提供了一个典型的反面案例。阿不思心想。不过随后他想到了一个更好的主意。“谢谢你，格林德沃先生，如果这节课你能来当助教的话可真是帮大忙了。你愿意为这些年轻人示范一下如何对付一只博格特吗？”他装腔作势地说，一边看了一眼挤在墙边的霍格沃茨学生们。孩子们纷纷用一种敬畏与好奇交杂的眼光打量着他和格林德沃。“三强杯的传统项目一般少不了对付魔法生物这一项。我相信你对于这方面一定很有经验吧？”

他一定会主动离开的。阿不思想。一个擅于用温和有礼的外表包装自己的人，怎么可能冒险把内心深处的恐惧暴露于人前。博格特的威胁不是它能做什么，而是它会告诉你什么......

“荣幸之至。”盖勒特从桌子上跳下来，幅度很小地鞠了个躬，银色那侧的瞳孔在水晶吊灯下闪着微光。

阿不思不知道是他疯了还是自己疯了，至少在打开木箱子的那一刻，他是不确定自己看到了什么的。黑雾从木箱里逸散而出，凝成一扇几乎薄到虚无的，烟一样不断变幻着的帷幔。他看到帷幔后闪过的强光与烟云，看到漫天黑纱飘舞，火舌与血随之飞溅，有那么一瞬间他甚至以为看到了自己---红发与苍老的白发一起飘动，漆黑海面上映出划破夜空的绿光，潮湿的牢房中水珠啪嗒落下---

“ridiculous.”盖勒特轻轻地说。

帷幔刹那间开始燃烧，幻象被蓝白火焰所吞噬，噼啪作响的火舌在空中织成一个转瞬即逝的符号，内嵌圆的三角形被一道竖线贯穿。紧接着一切都消失了，博格特尖叫着缩回木箱里。学生们发出嘈杂的惊呼，柔软的灰烬纷纷扬扬从天花板上落下，有如白日里静默的初雪。

盖勒特把魔杖在指尖打了个旋，冲他摊摊手。阿不思这才发现自己一直在屏着呼吸。

“---死亡。”这时年轻人说。神游的阿不思几乎被他吓了一跳，他眨了眨眼，发现盖勒特已经读完了那几篇文献。壁炉里燃烧的木料发出噼啪轻响，阴影在壁毯上跳跃拉长。“这么说您其实是不认同尼可·勒梅先生---与炼金术界的传统观点的？炼成的终极不是让灵魂脱离死亡的限制？”

“死亡并不是终点。”阿不思用这个问题的标准答案模棱两可地回答。“我相信对于许多灵魂来说，有死亡作为人生尽头的解脱也不是一件坏事。”

“啊，我相信也不是。”盖勒特附和道。“事实上如果真的有人从未想过在死亡中获得自我解脱的话，他一定是个少见的幸运者。但是死亡其过程本身还是会让人畏惧的不是吗？人们不安的本源来自未知与难以控制的将来，尤其当这种未知具现为不可逆转的死亡之时。就像夜晚在悬崖边散步，每一步踏出时都心惊胆战。人们发明了各种占卜方式，妄图能够在黑暗中擦亮一丝火星。即使博学多识如勒梅先生，也一直选择用那枚石头来让自己离深渊更远一点......”

“我不认为勒梅先生称得上是真正脱离死亡。”阿不思平静地说。“魔法石减缓的只有时间的影响。我相信总有一天，等他觉得生命已经延续了足够久，他会选择重新回归死亡的怀抱的。”

“那么您呢？”盖勒特问。火光映在他瞳仁深处，银色的眼眸有如烧熔的秘银，尖锐的狂热在其中一闪而过。阿不思想起了那些传言。有些异瞳者生来便凝视着未来。已知与未知的将来哪个更令人畏惧一些呢？这就是他的博格特吗？“您曾经有尝试过摆脱死亡的方式吗？”

“我也对你做过的一些研究有所耳闻。”阿不思没有回答他。“凭你的才华应该明白，战胜深渊的最好方法绝不是在悬崖边上玩杂耍。”

“有时候白天走路比夜晚更加可怕，教授。”盖勒特耸了耸肩。

04

之后年轻人消停了有那么几天，之后便更加频繁地出现在走廊里，课堂上，他办公室的门外---一切他可以拦下阿不思，并借口一些稀奇古怪的问题同他聊上两句的地方。阿不思不得不承认他的确是个不错的聊天伙伴---抛开那些言辞间流露出的危险的狂热之外，盖勒特的敏锐思维与异常广泛的涉猎领域足以让他成为为数不多的能跟上阿不思思路的人。而有些时候正是那份狂热让谈话变得更吸引人。危险仿佛是深藏在他血脉里的共生体，少年提出的有些咒语理念与实验方法甚至令阿不思都觉得诧异。那些想法像是冰冷的闪电划过脑海，令人觉得脊梁发寒的同时又难以抑制地为止激动。常常在他回过神来之前，阿不思会发现自己禁不住地在思索着对方的观点，羽毛笔下意识地在羊皮纸上勾勾画画---写出来的那些东西绝不是一个黑魔法防御术教授应该研究的。这已经足够古怪了---阿不思对于格林德沃的危险性早已心知肚明。这年轻人英俊温文的外表下包裹着深不见底的泥沼，用偶尔外露的疯狂吸引他的猎物。无论是作为霍格沃茨的教授，还是出于阿不思·邓布利多本人的教条，都不应当纵容甚至助长这份疯狂......

阿不思扔下羽毛笔，对着一摞简直是胡涂乱写的大脑封闭术论文疲惫地叹了口气。会享受与格林德沃交谈的那个人是学生时代的阿不思·邓布利多，仅此而已。

三强杯的第一场项目阿不思没在现场---他知道组委会对此相当不满，但他有更重要的事要做。待在禁林里的小屋时他能听到从比赛场地传来火龙的怒吼，岩石破碎的巨响伴随着一浪高过一浪的欢呼与尖叫，树木燃烧的烟味淡淡飘在空气里。妹妹对此显然很不安，双手不听她控制地抖个不停，把阿不思给她倒的黄油啤酒泼在了衣襟上。阿不思轻轻揉着她那一头与自己一样的红发，同时无声地施了个屏障咒。“没事了，现在听不到了。”他试图安抚阿利安娜。女孩还在神经质地不断发颤，一双蓝眼睛睁得大大的。

比赛结果是没什么悬念的---盖勒特·格林德沃的用时是第二名的一半都不到。有关于他的传言在那一个星期里日嚣尘上，阿不思甚至听到了那条火龙是他的宠物这类的说法。”你们看到他是怎么操纵那些火焰的吗?” 有些学生在教室落座以后甚至依然不肯消停，对着同伴大声嚷嚷着，阿不思不得不通过让几盒粉笔在空中爆炸的方式吸引他们的注意力。“他能在身边燃起一堵火墙，火龙甚至根本靠不近他五米之内---你们说他是不是用的厉火咒?”

“如果是的话，格林德沃先生下半辈子可能就要在阿兹卡班度过了。”阿不思敲敲黑板。“众所周知，厉火咒属于不可饶恕咒之一---既然说到这里，有谁知道不可饶恕咒的定义是什么?”

“小把戏而已。”在阿不思问起时，盖勒特本人这么轻描淡写地说。他坐在阿不思办公室的窗台上，一条腿曲起踩着窗沿，在早晨的阳光下懒洋洋眯着眼---最近年轻人在他面前的姿态越来越随便了。他轻轻吹了声口哨，一架纸飞机不知道从哪冒了出来，打着旋落在阿不思面前。阿不思拆开看了看，是关于之前他随口提到过的火元素在魔咒学中的应用思路。“还得谢谢您给的灵感，邓布利多教授。”

“你对下一个项目的线索有头绪了吗？”阿不思把羊皮纸折好，问道。“其他勇士们似乎都在头疼这个......”

“啊，那个金蛋。”盖勒特伸了个懒腰。“谁不想知道一颗会尖叫的金蛋能给人带来什么惊喜呢？事实上我今天就带着它呢......”他脚尖一勾，把地上的背包挑起来，从里面掏出来一颗圆溜溜的金蛋。“听说邓布利多教授很擅长语言的研究和破译？如果您能再给我一些灵感的话......”

还不等阿不思拒绝，他就把那颗金蛋打开了。刮人耳膜的嘶声尖叫瞬间响彻了整个房间，阿不思被吓了一跳，羽毛笔在桌子表面划出一道长长的墨痕。但他随即发现这种刺耳的嘶鸣竟然真的是一种他熟悉的语言......湖底，偷走，珍贵的宝物，阿不思能分辨出来这几个字眼。第二个项目是和黑湖有关？要把勇士的什么宝物藏在湖底？阿不思皱起了眉头，突然有种不太妙的预感。不过随即他便控制着自己露出一副不堪忍受的神情---因为盖勒特·格林德沃一直在注视着他。眼神里带着不加掩饰的探究。

“首先，未经允许制造出这么大的噪音十分不礼貌。其次，格林德沃先生，试图靠别人破解线索是作弊行为。”在盖勒特终于把他的金蛋合上了之后，阿不思语气温和地提醒他。

“好吧，我猜也是。不过还是感谢你的耐心，邓布利多教授。”盖勒特收回了眼光，若无其事地笑道，从窗台上跳了下来。在走出门之前他又回过头来，像是突然想起了什么一样补充道：“如果您能仔细读一下我给您的论文的话，我会十分感激的。”

阿不思不知道火元素的研究对他有什么特殊意义，不过在对方离开后，他还是依言翻开了那张羊皮纸。单纯作为学术研究而言年轻人的想法还是很有独创性的，但是除此之外他也没读出其他什么。快到午餐时间了，阿不思把文章放到一边，摘下眼镜揉揉鼻梁，打算一会就下楼去厨房要一份食物，带到小屋里照料妹妹吃饭。逐渐挪向南边的阳光恰好从桌边窗户里照进来，将天鹅绒高背椅晒得暖融融的，羊皮纸上黑墨水的笔迹闪闪发亮---

随即他发现不是反光的错觉。细小的火苗从纸面上腾起，缓慢地舔舐过花体写下的字迹。阿不思慌忙想用清水咒补救，却发现纸张除了被熏黑了以外完好无损，只有墨痕在蓝白的火焰下熔化重组，拼成一行暗银色的优雅字迹：

“邓布利多教授：

您愿意和我参加圣诞舞会吗？”

落款很独特，两个背对的字母G底部拼成三角形的两条边，连同其中内嵌的圆一起被一道竖线贯穿。

05

事后阿不思假装他从未发现那张羊皮纸的秘密。事实上下次再见到盖勒特的时候，他还用一种夸张的严肃口吻赞赏了他那篇论文的想法。盖勒特礼貌地道了谢，表情上丝毫看不出来他是那个提出邀请的人。城堡中的圣诞气息越来越浓，清晨的窗户上悄然凝起了冰花，下雪天花板下的早餐次数越来越多，肖像们纷纷为自己的画中变出圣诞树奇形怪状的雪人，家养小精灵们为蛋糕上精心装饰碧绿的罗勒叶和飘雪一般的糖霜。就连幽灵们也是其中乐此不疲的一份子，差点没头的尼克最近给自己找了一顶顶端缀着星星的红色高帽子---他每天大部分时间都花在努力让帽子不跟着自己的脑袋一同掉下来。皮皮鬼则致力于假扮圣诞老人，一边尖声狂笑着“礼物来喽”一边往学生身上砸东西。教室的门口装饰上了冬青叶花环，走廊的屋顶被槲寄生爬满。而今年的城堡更显得比往常拥挤许多。阿不思觉得到处都挤满了学生---咯咯笑着的，交头接耳的，勾肩搭背的，四处乱瞄的年轻人们，每个人的话题似乎都离不开舞会---准备了什么样的礼服长袍啦，该选择谁当舞伴啦，怎么创造单独邀请舞伴的机会啦之类种种。这个字眼似乎本身就有魔力，能够让少年的心灵在这一个月里都被兴奋充满。阿不思发誓他至少听见过三拨以上的女孩---不止是德姆斯特朗人，霍格沃茨和布斯巴顿学生也有份---在槲寄生底下窃窃私语，讨论该怎么让盖勒特·格林德沃开口邀请自己作舞伴。每当这时阿不思不禁会走一瞬间的神，想到火焰中飘出的那行银色字迹。他宁愿相信这是年轻人一个荒唐的玩笑，故意挑战一下三强杯舞会勇士开场的传统。他或许还和同学打了赌，看霍格沃茨教授会不会同意参与这个叛逆的计划，学生们总爱干这种事不是吗？

如果盖勒特真打了赌，那阿不思会为他的失败感到遗憾的。不管怎么样，舞会和阿不思·邓布利多总是无缘的---每遇到这种拥挤嘈杂的场合，他就得把时间花在妹妹身上，保证她不会因受到刺激而做出什么疯狂的举动。当他踩着咯吱作响的薄雪走向禁林时，礼堂的灯光已经依次亮起，小仙子在冰雕的假山上翩翩起舞，身穿各色礼服的少年少女们说笑着走过庭院中的玫瑰丛。不久舞会的第一首曲子会奏响，三位勇士将带着他们的舞伴走向舞池，为这个梦境一般的夜晚拉开序章。盖勒特最后选了谁当舞伴呢？阿不思发现自己竟然有点好奇。他摇了摇头，林间深处的渡鸦扑棱棱飞起，灌木丛上的积雪随着脚步声簌簌抖落。他轻柔地敲了三下木屋的房门，唤道：“阿利安娜。”

但妹妹没在屋里。她从后院里探出头来，脸颊被冻得红扑扑的，长袍下摆沾了细碎的雪花。很显然阿不思不是她今晚唯一的玩伴。

“晚上好，邓布利多教授。”盖勒特·格林德沃向他点头致意。

在阿不思意识到之前，他已经在袖子里攥紧了魔杖。“晚上好，格林德沃先生。”他尽量让声音保持平和，眼角的余光盯紧阿利安娜。似乎是感受到了哥哥的紧张，女孩不安地在他们中间扫视。她离他太近了---在这个距离用任何咒语都会有吓到她的可能，更别提盖勒特的魔杖也握在手里，杖尖指着阿利安娜的反方向，不知道是有意还是无意。“我想你应该能为今晚缺席舞会提出一个合理的解释的。”

“我的舞伴没有答应我的邀请。我欠霍格沃茨一个道歉---没机会见识到她最辉煌的一面了。”盖勒特若无其事地说，像是没看到听到舞伴这个字眼时阿不思僵硬的脸色一样，把魔杖插回口袋里。“但是如果能邀请这位可爱的女士跳一支舞的话，我相信这个晚上会同样有意义的。”他微微弯下腰去，向阿利安娜伸出手。“如果你愿意的话。”

阿利安娜看上去很愿意。还没等阿不思想出什么反对的理由，她就已经把手放到了盖勒特手里，脸颊透着健康的粉色，蓝眼睛因为兴奋和好奇一眨一眨，和她这个年纪的所有女孩一样。礼堂里恢弘的乐声散在落着薄雪的冬夜里，等飘到林间只剩下叹息般几不可闻的余韵。盖勒特轻轻抬了抬手，舞曲伴着咯吱咯吱的机械转动声一同响起。阿不思循声看去，发现他在一棵树下放了一台麻瓜录音机。

“我的收藏，麻瓜做的小玩意儿。我加了防护咒，所以它在魔法磁场这么强的地方也能用。”注意到他的目光，盖勒特轻声说，一边带着阿利安娜在雪地里转圈。女孩在乐声响起时略有神经质地摇晃身体，不过很快便平静下来，略有笨拙地跟上青年的步伐。“他们在磁带里记录声音，用机械创造出魔法。不得不承认，麻瓜有些时候能做出令人惊叹的发明。”

阿不思没有接话。他抿紧嘴唇，靠在山毛榉树干上，默不作声地看盖勒特·格林德沃与妹妹跳舞，手指依然没有松开袖子里的魔杖。新月之夜的天幕浓黑如墨，卷在朔风里的雪花零星飘落，像是星空的碎片悄然坠下。挂在树杈上的油灯在风里摇摆着，在林间空地上投下变幻的昏黄光影，跳舞的两人影子缩短又拉长，让他想起了麻瓜饰品店里会卖的，制作劣质的水晶球，两个被齿轮带动的小人在玻璃球里旋转，摇一摇就会扬起白色的粉末。妹妹以前也有一个---她小时候会求着父亲带她去村里的麻瓜商店，带一些奇奇怪怪的小玩意回来。那些记忆同那个水晶球一样，在十几年的消磨里渐渐开裂褪色。他甚至都不太记得出事之前的阿利安娜是什么样子的了---大概和所有小女孩一样，会让花朵在她的指尖合拢又绽开，满心期盼着来自霍格沃茨的猫头鹰敲响她卧室的窗子吧。红绿的彩带在山毛榉的低枝上簌簌抖动。是妹妹装饰的吗？她也想拥有一个属于自己的圣诞节吗？

“我想这样就够了。”在他们跳完了三支曲子以后，阿不思终于找到了打断的机会，温和地问阿利安娜：“累了吗？去回屋暖和一会吧，快到睡觉时间了。”

阿利安娜看起来不大情愿，但也确实累了，不一会就打着哈欠缩回了她的小木屋里。“你们两个不该休息吗？”她在关上门前这么探出头来问。“就快要午夜了，当---当---当，死神会在午夜站在他的桥上，等待收获过路人的灵魂......”

“格林德沃先生和我还有些事情要聊，晚安，亲爱的。”阿不思说。“顺便一提，过不久你就能收到你的圣诞礼物了。早点睡觉吧。”

“好吧。晚安，哥哥。晚安，盖勒特。”她关上了房门，空地上只剩下他跟盖勒特·格林德沃。阿不思闭上眼睛，又睁开，隔着枝叶望向飘雪的夜空。

“离她远一点。”他懒得装出一副礼貌的样子了。“她不是你的那些追随者们。”

“她很美。”盖勒特轻声说，眼神一刻也没有从他身上移开。

阿不思没有笑。“你管她身上那种力量叫做美。”

“她本人很美。”盖勒特平静地说。“一个可爱的年轻姑娘。我听说了她身上发生了什么，是一场悲剧，我真的很抱歉......”

“用不着你抱歉。别再来接近她就行。”阿不思疲惫地捏捏鼻梁。“她有时候不知道自己在做什么，但是你知道。如果你觉得她也是你能利用的一员，那我不介意教你一堂课。”

“我发誓，我从没有过这种想法。”录音机的磁带沙沙响着，猫头鹰在远处丛林里尖叫。“事实上，我希望发生在她身上的事永远不会再发生在任何一个孩子身上了......”

阿不思转过头去看他。他们在两棵树下互相望着对方，盖勒特的异瞳在雪地的反光下闪着微光，暗流涌动的疯狂有如积雪下的岩浆。

“麻瓜。”盖勒特冲录音机扬了扬下巴。那机器发出难听的咯吱转动声，艰难地奏响了另一支舞曲。“他们能做出这些有趣的小玩意，想方设法用才智来弥补没得到魔法眷顾的缺憾，但与此同时他们的视野依然可悲的蒙昧不堪，仿佛被饲养在温室中的鸟兽，在未知事物前瑟缩发抖，用自以为是的爪牙捍卫他们的愚蠢，以对抗邪恶为名掩藏他们的恐惧。”他靠近了几步，脚步轻如捕猎前的猛兽，眼睛依然一眨不眨地盯着阿不思。

“更为可悲的是，是我们亲手把他们锁进无知的囚笼里，是我们选择了隐藏，选择了逃避，于是数百年来一代代巫师心惊胆战地藏在阴影里，而麻瓜们一直在偏见与愚昧信仰的蒙蔽之下生活。阿利安娜的悲剧应该算在每一个巫师头上---每一个明知这项法律的不理智之处，但仍然把它视为教条的巫师。麻瓜们应该有知道真相的权利，没有什么比躲藏与遮掩更能催生偏见与恐惧。而我们巫师们，同样也有生活在阳光之下的权利。在一个没有保密法的世界里，像阿利安娜一样的小女孩可以自由地在她的花园里变魔法，而她的父亲也不用因为做了一个父亲该做的事而在阿兹卡班消磨余生......”

“够了。”阿不思陡然打断他。他指尖攥着魔杖，紧到自己指节隐隐作痛。“我不希望听到更多关于我家族的往事了。国际保密法的出台让巫师与麻瓜之间的流血事件大大减少，无论是对于当时还是现在而言，这都是保证和平的必要措施。如果这种谈话要继续下去，格林德沃先生，我将不得不向德姆斯特朗和英国魔法部揭发你了......”

“但是很显然，所谓的和平并没有眷顾到阿利安娜这样的小姑娘，对吗？”盖勒特轻声说。

“我说了不要再提她！”最后的理智让阿不思·邓布利多没有抓住格林德沃的领子，把魔杖顶在他喉咙上。但对方似乎一点也没察觉到危险，还在继续靠近，直到他们面对面地站在树下的阴影里。朔风带来枯草与冻土的荒芜气息，油灯陡然摇晃得急了，黑暗在散乱的火光周围此消彼长。盖勒特·格林德沃微微眯起了眼。

“我不提她不能掩盖她的悲剧的真相。一个牺牲品。看看我们的法律都规定了什么吧。麻瓜可以对巫师犯下任何罪行而不受审判，而任何对他们以牙还牙的举措则会遭受最严苛的刑罚。看看你身边吧，邓布利多教授---就在我们说话的同时，可能就有麻瓜出身的小巫师在遭受父母的折磨，魔法学校里放寒假回家的孩子被邻居欺负---只因为他们不一样。”格林德沃的声音轻得几近呓语，一出口就散在凛冬的寒风中，然而阿不思的心跳随着他出口的每一个字而搏动，沸腾的血流声席卷过耳膜，寒颤顺着脊柱流向握着魔杖的指尖。

“但我们不只是不一样。我们比麻瓜更强大，更博学多识。难道我们就该这么旁观下去吗？把我们被赐予的伟大能力畏畏缩缩藏在阴影里，放任另一个种族在偏执与愚昧的道路上越走越远？我看到了阿利安娜，看到了一个美好的年轻灵魂是如何毁于麻瓜的嫉妒和恐惧，你知道我还看到了什么吗？邓布利多教授？”

盖勒特指了指自己的右眼，银色虹膜在阴暗处淡得几乎看不到。有些异瞳者生来凝视着未来。阿不思的手掌在发抖。

“我看到血与火。麻瓜掀起的战火将在不久的未来席卷全世界，民族之间的偏见与纷争会让他们血流成河。我看到巨大的机械铁鸟覆盖了整个天空，地面会因战车驶过而龟裂颤抖。我看到穿着囚服的人像牲畜一样劳作，尸体堆满了整道战壕，家庭，村落乃至整座城市被屠戮一空。我看到惨烈无比的爆炸，火云亮起时连太阳都被吞噬其中......”

“那是一场超乎想象的战争，巫师界自古以来所有纷争相比之下都像个笑话。他们很擅长做这种发明，并且依靠这些东西逐渐强大。”盖勒特用脚尖拨了拨录音机。“总有一天，那些在巫师眼里是弱者，需要立法保护的麻瓜们会强大到足以毁灭我们。他们对自己的民族尚且残忍如此，你能想象到如果他们发现了一直有另一个种族存在---一个一直被视为邪恶与危险象征的种族，麻瓜们会对我们做些什么吗？邓布利多教授？等足以让太阳熄灭的火球落到霍格沃茨，落到德姆斯特朗，落到任何一个巫师们珍视的地方，谁能来保护我们不被他们伤害？制定那些愚蠢法律的魔法部吗？”

“麻瓜们需要被引导。”盖勒特直直盯着他的眼睛。“不是被消灭，被屠杀---被正确地指导。我不憎恨麻瓜，他们只是被蒙蔽了太久，以至于他们本身也是一场悲剧。魔法给予我们更高更广的眼界，也赋予了我们身为引导者的责任。如果巫师能够走到阳光底下，能够获得我们应得的地位，战争就有希望在开始之前被消灭，世界会少流很多不必要的血---不只是巫师的，同样也是麻瓜的。”

“真的够了。盖勒特·格林德沃---你不明白你在说什么。保密法的制定是以数代巫师的努力甚至是生命为代价的，而它也确实为巫师的世界带来了和平，这都是事实。你有什么权力妄想打破这来之不易的平静？我们不知道保密法没有制定的世界是什么样子的，但我的确知道，如果要推翻保密法，两个世界会在多大程度上重新陷入混乱，又有多少巫师和麻瓜要付出血的代价。你觉得为了一些幻象里看到的虚无缥缈的碎片，为了一个你妄想中的未来，付出这些代价是值得的吗？”阿不思艰难地开口。他舌根发苦，嗓音沙哑得像是刚吞了一口强酸。他不知道自己是在干什么，他早该离开的，在盖勒特·格林德沃第一次说出“保密法”这个字眼的时候。单是这个想法，就足以让他们两个都遭受一次审判，运气不好的话或许在阿兹卡班度过几年。但是他却如同被施了石化咒一般动弹不得，像是逐火的飞蛾一般被那双异瞳吸引，任由这些疯狂的想法在脑海深处生根发芽。这年轻人运用思想与言语熟练如蛇怪运用它的毒牙。他早该预料到危险的。

“邓布利多教授。”在阿不思终于转身向城堡走去时，身后的盖勒特平静地说。“我原以为像您这样的巫师不必对自己撒谎的。”

到底是谁在撒谎？在阿不思·邓布利多洗漱上床以后，他依旧能听到盖勒特·格林德沃的声音在他心底深处回响。梦里他又回到了少年时代，又一次变成了那个被迫关在戈德里克山谷的年轻人。那时的他自认为自己的眼界比窗外的羊圈和鸡棚要高远许多。他翻着每一本能找到的魔法书，在笔记本上贪婪地写写画画，整日做着没有尽头的白日梦，只有妹妹的尖叫与阿不福思的指责会偶尔打断他。那些笔记里墨迹的颜色在记忆里鲜明如新，写字用力之大甚至把有时会把纸张纤维刮破。那笔记本上经常出现一句话......

“为了更伟大的利益。”阿不思轻声自言自语。他睁眼看着天花板，毫无睡意。

06

在一周依旧没等到英国威森加摩法庭的传唤之后，盖勒特知道自己赌赢了。

阿不思·邓布利多真是个有趣的人。盖勒特坐在幽灵船巨帆的顶部，惬意地曲起一条腿，让霍格沃茨清晨潮湿的微风拂过脸庞。大船在黑湖的波浪中轻柔地摇晃着，连带着桅杆与船帆也吱吱嘎嘎响着左右摇摆。不过盖勒特丝毫不在意这点动静。从桅杆顶上看去，山坡上的城堡几乎与他视线齐平，她懒洋洋地将自己包裹在梦境未褪去的薄雾之中，只有塔楼尖顶隐隐晕开一缕玫瑰紫的霞光，像是化在稀释墨水里的一滴染料一样融化在了清澈的浅蓝中。太阳快要升起了，然而几乎所有人都还沉在睡梦之中。

但阿不思·邓布利多不一样，不是吗？盖勒特看着离自己数英尺的水面。黑湖的湖水像一汪泛着微波的水银，天空的倒影清晰可见，在为数不多的时候---比如现在---会让人有一跃而下的冲动。不过他没干这种蠢事，反正今天晚些时候有的是时间让他在湖里待着。同样的冲动他也在那双蓝眼睛里见到过，在那个舞会之夜的禁林里，也同样在之前每一个办公室的闲谈的午后与傍晚。每当对方因为某个灵感与构思而战栗时，冲动便有如平静湖水下的巨大阴影在明亮的蓝眼睛里掠过。这种情感几乎冲破理智束缚的时刻总是令他着迷---这通常代表盖勒特的魔咒起效了。猎物会如趋光的飞蛾一般被他吸引，被心甘情愿地困在他用语言和思想精心编织的网上，将他们的狂热反哺做他的养料。

啊，但在他身上这种狂热显然意味着更多。阿不思·邓布利多。盖勒特把玩着魔杖，心想。当向往危险的冲动在这么一双温和而慈悲的眼睛中掠过时，很难让人不生出深究的欲望。他就像个神父。麻瓜是这么叫的吗？将节制与禁欲的黑袍扣到领口，跪在烛火阴暗的教堂里为自己无能为力的罪孽祈祷，将自己心甘情愿地绑在种种戒律教条的十字架上。然而在所有的麻瓜故事里，神圣者都会等来恶魔的诱惑。来自地狱的魔鬼打碎他的十字架，撕破涂满祷言的经文，逼着他脱下怜悯慈悲的面具，赤裸坦诚深埋的野心与欲望。那样久经压抑的情感破土而出时仿若岩浆，在平静的湖水中烧出哀嚎的火焰之门。然后魔鬼会邀请神父同他一起下地狱去的。

如果有人会下地狱的话，那也会是我们所有人。邓布利多教授。盖勒特懒洋洋地伸直了腿，打了个哈欠。如果所有的未来都不可避免，如果深渊横在所有路途的终点，那我们会一起下地狱的。因为我们是一样的人。他对着想象中的邓布利多自顾自地说。

他第一次实际见到阿不思·邓布利多是两个月前，然而这并不是他第一次认识对方。在那些缠绕他终生的幻象中出现最多的就是那双蓝眼睛，稚嫩的，还没拿到自己第一根魔杖的孩童牵着妹妹在村子里奔跑。霍格沃茨骄傲的级长从威森加摩主席手里接过奖章。踌躇满志的年轻人准备踏上自己环游世界的征程......

他还看到陡然爆裂的黑雾，听到女孩与妇人的尖叫。他看见血蜿蜒流下霍格沃茨的石阶，大理石地面因咒语的力量悲鸣开裂，黑湖中的水一夜之间干涸殆尽，落日余晖里瘦高的剪影逆光站着，金红的鸟儿在晚霞与火焰中展翅飞翔。他看到黑夜与绿光。经常闪过的绿光。索命咒的光芒穿过夜幕时刺得他右眼发痛，光芒中矗立着山坡上的城堡与监牢。白发的年迈巫师在难以捉摸的未来里凝视着他，半月形镜片下的蓝眼睛倒映着死亡。

盖勒特曾经思考过如果把自己右边的眼睛挖出来，这些幻象还会不会继续折磨他。他最终还是没做这个实验，也不知道是对是错。

总有些人因为自己与生俱来的能力被诅咒。盖勒特读过姨婆撰写的《魔法史》，这是那本砖头厚的书里他唯一认同的一句话。未来的诅咒已经跟随了他十多年，并可以想象地会在今后的日子里一直挥之不去。小时候这些幻象是他每每噩梦的源泉，在绿光，监牢与尸体面前他会满身冷汗地醒来，并且把后半夜的时间花在读书上，不肯再闭一下眼。有一段时间幻象尤其猖獗，哪怕是凝视着烛火他也能看到蓝白烈焰从中爆裂，虚无的黑纱从窗户上悄然滑落，雨天时夜骐拉动的幻影马车从空中掠过。他甚至把幻象中的年轻人当作自己的伙伴，在无法摆脱的梦魇里痛苦地向对方求助。哪怕是以格林德沃家族的底蕴也无法找到解决之道。于是他对幼时的记忆浑浑噩噩，过去与未来混杂交融。

但是长大则意味着噩梦彻彻底底变为了现实。等盖勒特阅历丰富到能明白幻象的含义时，即使是他也险些因为惊骇尖叫出声。随后惊骇便被沉入腹腔的，冰冷的恐惧所取代。他第一次知道了他在注视着什么，而他将花费自己的余生绝望地在迷宫里奔走，企图远离那个注定的出口。

盖勒特·格林德沃一直在凝视着自己的死亡与导致这一切的凶手。

阿不思·邓布利多。

金红的光芒逐渐在天际亮起，轻纱般的雾气悄然飘散，霍格沃茨要醒来了。已经有习惯早起的教师在湖岸边散步，魁地奇球队成员拿着扫帚走向球场，有一些人发现了船帆上坐着的人，冲他遥遥地指指点点。德姆斯特朗的学生也登上了甲板，对着微波荡漾的湖面吃早餐。校长站在桅杆底下冲他大喊，盖勒特没心思听他在说什么---校长对他缺席舞会一事不是非常愉快---于是便给自己施了个屏蔽咒，安静地望着东面山坡上将升未升的朝阳。

从那以后他便一直在关注邓布利多，他未来最强大的对手。他从报纸上看到那个童年时他视为唯一伙伴的年轻人，读到他的履历是如何光芒万丈，而他本人与家庭的经历又是如何悲惨崎岖。这些都被小心地收藏在他的笔记本上，阿不思·邓布利多的名字旁边画了个小小的叉号。与此同时他也将自己埋在故纸堆里，贪婪地读着每一本他能找到的，关于死亡的书籍。古老魔法书往往语焉不详，以至于他往往得花数个月时间破解那些写法古怪的如尼文，弄清楚字里行间的隐喻与象征修辞。他一度认为尼可·勒梅和他所推崇的炼金术是解决之道，因此不惜冒着被开除的风险在德姆斯特朗偷偷试验---结果不是非常理想，若不是还有些教员欣赏他的才华，盖勒特说不定当时就得收拾东西离开。其他种族所拥有的远超人类的寿命也令他着迷，还有只在最晦涩的文献中提到的，分裂灵魂的法术......

但是在读到那个传说的一刻，这一切都不值一提了。

佩弗利尔兄弟与死亡圣器。死神的主人。这个想法是如此地诱人，以至于他有一段时间全部脑海都为它所占据。无论是魔法石所赐予的，脆弱的长生不老，抑或是以灵魂碎片的方式不生不死地活着，都远不及真正征服死亡来得优雅。老魔杖，复活石，隐形衣---只要有心去探索，它们在巫师的历史上留下的痕迹简直多到让盖勒特疑惑为什么还有人会不知道圣器的存在。

哦是的。当盖勒特在德姆斯特朗的墙上刻下那个他精心设计的标志时，他曾这么踌躇满志地想。阿不思·邓布利多会很快死在他手里---或许是在某次国外偏远地区的偶然邂逅中，或许是在宴会上对方喝下一杯酒的时候，或许是纯粹出于意外---天知道有多少人死于纯粹的意外。而死亡圣器早晚也会被他所有。那时的巫师会成为麻瓜的合理统治者，而他，盖勒特·格林德沃，会作为新秩序的缔造者而永远被铭刻在历史的丰碑上。幻象中的预言在如此计划周全的未来面前可以称得上虚无缥缈的梦魇。那困扰他多年的，滴水牢房中的绿光不过是一个命运开的玩笑，是无数种未来的走向中不值一提的分支。他还有什么可恐惧的呢？

但是之后那些幻象反倒越来越频繁了。不论盖勒特有多不想承认，这都不是什么好兆头。

他曾认为三强杯的举办是个契机---能让未来减少变数的契机。尽管在霍格沃茨试图杀害他们的教员无异于找死，但三强杯这样危险性极高的魔法竞赛提供了不小的变数---更别提他还几乎肯定会被选为勇士之一。盖勒特相信在有心算无心的前提下，自己还是有机率能得手的。如果邓布利多死了，还有谁能在未来阻挡拥有三圣器的他呢？预言对他的最后诅咒也将被破除，他所畏惧的死亡永远不会到来---

但是在亲眼见到阿不思·邓布利多的一瞬间，盖勒特改变了主意。他不会杀死邓布利多。他要阿不思·邓布利多站在他身边，与他共同推翻这个活在麻瓜阴影里的世界。

湖岸上聚集的人群越来越多，浮桥在魔法的作用下晃晃悠悠地向湖中延伸，两侧则垒起了高耸的看台，已经有些兴奋的学生在上面就座，交换着巧克力蛙，汽水和应援徽章。差不多是时候了。盖勒特从船帆上翻身跳下来，失重的感觉一瞬间包裹身体，他仰头看着天空，恍惚间晴朗的日光又被黑暗笼罩，有人从黑夜中霍格沃茨的塔顶轻飘飘坠落。下方传来小小的惊呼，但很快风便接住了他，托着他平稳地落在甲板上。

第二个项目。盖勒特慢悠悠往浮桥走去时，心里想着。他倒很想见识一下他们夺走了他什么宝贝。


End file.
